This invention relates in general to weapon construction and in particular to a new and useful device for adjusting the caliber of a weapon so that it will fire a smaller caliber ammunition.
The invention relates to a device to fix and lock the radial and axial position of a tubular insert in the barrel of a weapon whose caliber is bigger than that of the ammunition to be fired.
The German Design Pat. No. 68 009 469 discloses a device for shooting cartridged ammunition out of the barrel of a weapon whose caliber is bigger than that of the ammunition to be fired. Disposed in the barrel is a tubular insert which is fixed axially and radially and has a coneshaped tube bottom resting against the conical countersurface of the cartridge chamber.
Known from German OS 30 48 620 is a practice firing device for cannons and guns which has a barrel with a smaller caliber tube retained in it by means of centering discs. An adjusting ring in the area of the middle centering disc serves the axial insert system in the barrel.
The insert system is affected by a great variety of stresses which must, however, not lead to an impairment of its function and safety. For instance, longitudinal expansions must be taken into account to which the tubular insert and the barrel are exposed due to thermal stresses caused by the firing action and due to environmental influences, and the shot pulses and shocks when traveling off the road must be considered as well.